


we don’t bleed when we don’t fight

by vellutonero



Series: you've come a long way baby [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: M/M, where everything is okay even if it's not, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ТиДжей слабо выстукивает на рояле то, что может быть только дальним родственником песни Леди Гаги, и считает себя неудачником. Собственно, и то, и другое - это уже какие-то естественные для него ипостаси. Он так хорошо научился говорить неправду, что забыл, как это - быть честным. Поэтому лучшее, что он может сделать - оставить все как есть и посмотреть, что из этого получится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we don’t bleed when we don’t fight

Первый раз ТиДжей играет для Стива - это второй раз, когда они вдвоем в квартирке ТиДжея, и он по привычке сидит на табуретке перед клавишами, опираясь на крышку, наблюдая за тем, как сам Капитан Америка рассматривает заполненные всем на свете полки стеллажа в гостиной. У ТиДжея там - книги, фигурки, привезенные матерью из поездок, много фотографий, коллекция самых разных браслетов и журналов. Если в жизни ТиДжея появляется какая-то макулатура или пылесобирающие подарки, они оказываются в этом стеллаже.   
\- Ты никогда не говорил, что играешь, - говорит Стив, отрываясь от изучения корочек книг.   
\- Я не играю, - ТиДжей показывает на закрытую клавиатуру и разводит руками.   
\- Не верю, - говорит Стив с лицом, которое - если бы ТиДжей не знал, о ком идет речь, описал бы только одним словом, и слово это приходит на ум матерное.   
\- Ладно, уговорил, - смеется ТиДжей и подбирает с рояля ноты - на память он помнит мало пригодных для столь тонкого знакомства мелодий. И он даже рад, что выбирает именно эту: музыкой всегда легче сказать то, к чему невозможно подобрать слова. ТиДжей перебирает клавиши в очень простой мелодии, и не удивляется тому, что Стив не узнает ее, и хотя бы не начинает думать, что совсем разучился играть.   
Одна нота перетекает в другую, хотя рояль - ударный инструмент, ТиДжея успокаивает ломаный ритм разнопротяженных звуков, и он играет песню, про себя напевая слова, так легче. Стив стоит у книжного шкафа, замерев, и не отрывает взглядя от ТиДжея, он чувствует это даже не поднимая головы, даже закрыв глаза - непривычное чувство, слишком честное со Стивом, слишком личное. Крис Айзек не помогает. 

Вашингтонский холодный вечер, шуршание машин и деревьев, вплетающийся в них стук каблуков и шум разговоров - ТиДжей с Дугласом сидят в глухой пробке на 17ой, и им не остается ничего, кроме как слушать радио, собираясь с силами поговорить. После возвращения Дугласа из медового месяца, со всем этим политическим дурдомом, братья не обменялись и парой слов, хотя обычно могли болтать без устали.   
\- На ужине ты говорил, что кого-то встретил? - осторожно начинает Дуглас, и это непривычно, обычно личная жизнь ТиДжея - это последняя тема в его арсенале. Женитьба меняет людей?  
\- Говорил. Встретил, - пожимает плечами ТиДжей. Он уже почти справился с необходимостью кричать с крыши о том, что у него отношения (?!) с самим Стивом Роджерсом, и одновременно еще и не чувствует в себе готовность взять и просто так сказать. Наверное, нужно с чего-то начинать, и поэтому он собирается с духом и бросает в пространство между собой и Дугласом:  
\- Его зовут Стив и он… хороший, - больше и нечего сказать.   
\- Я рад за тебя, ТиДжей, но… - Дуглас не договаривает, но ТиДжей примерно знает все, что брат хочет сказать. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе опять было больно. Пожалуйста, будь осторожнее. Я здесь, если я тебе нужен. И ТиДжей верит этим словам, потому что это Дуглас, Дуглас не умеет врать. 

Стив целует его осторожно, но с какой-то ощутимой уверенностью, и ТиДжей не ожидает этого, ТиДжей вообще не думал, что это возможно, что это - здесь и сейчас, поэтому не хочет испортить момент, поэтому остается участлив, но не торопится. 

ТиДжей просыпается от мягкого толчка в плечо, он щурится и стонет, потому что на каком-то клеточном уровне организм понимает, что над ним пытаются совершить насилие, а потом открывает один глаз и косится на будильник, понимая попутно, что организм все-таки был прав: 5:40.   
\- Пять утра, Сти-ив! - хрипло стонет ТиДжей, глядя на отвратительно бодрого и взъерошенного Роджерса, натягивающего футболку. - Какого черта!  
\- Уже почти шесть, - резонно говорит он, - и я подумал, что ты захочешь пробежаться со мной?  
\- Пробежаться? Стив, мы вообще встречались, да я спать два часа назад лег!  
\- Но ты же как раз переходишь на здоровый образ жизни, что может быть лучше пробежки утром? - ТиДжей стонет громче и накрывает голову ближайшей подушкой. Иногда Стив бывает очаровательно-невыносим, и даже понимая, что спорить уже бесполезно, зная, что он променял авторитарную семью на авторитарного Капитана Америку, ТиДжей пытается спорить:  
\- Мой здоровый образ жизни - это много правильной еды и мало неправильных накротиков, - бурчит он, пытаясь продрать глаза и вылезти из постели.   
Все заканчивается тем, что закутанный в толстовку с капюшоном ТиДжей дожидается, когда Стив в своем марафонском ритме исчезнет за поворотом, ныряет в ближайший Старбакс за кофе и дожидается Стива на лавочке, куря, зевая и пытаясь не провалиться обратно в сон прямо посреди Капитолийского холма. ТиДжей наблюдает очень живописный рассвет, и почти не задумывается, когда на горизонте появляется две фигуры вместо одной. Роджерс, конечно, добегает быстрее и выглядит намного более счастливым, чем он выглядел утром, и ТиДжею может и стоит задуматься, но он выпил пока только одну чашку кофе.   
\- Что, скажешь, так не честно? - спрашивает он, кидая окурок в ближайшую урну. Стив неодобрительно качает головой.   
\- Эй, кэп, похоже, сегодня скорость не такая, как обычно? - Стив оборачивается, и ТиДжей смешно вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть, какой еще ненормальный бегает за Роджерсом в такое время. Парень тоже похож на солдата, и примерно того же возраста, в остальном - категорически обычный.   
\- Сэм Уилсон, - представляется он, протягивая ТиДжею ладонь. ТиДжей тупо смотрит на руку несколько секунд, прежде чем соображает ее пожать, и еще спустя какое-то время понимает, что надо представиться:  
\- ТиДжей.   
\- Ты не бегаешь регулярно, я прав? - у Сэма в голосе очень много смеха, и в такую рань это очень раздражает, но ТиДжей выдавливает из себя едкую ухмылку:  
\- Я фанат кофе по утрам и… сна, если вы, парни, такое слышали.   
Стив улыбается с коротким смешком, в котором слишком звучит «ничего, я еще из тебя сделаю нормального человека», чем что-либо еще. Он обменивается с Сэмом понимающим взглядом, и ТиДжея это озадачивает: он еще ни разу не сталкивался с тем, чтобы нужно было разговаривать с кем-то из друзей Стива, а в их дружбе он был уверен, когда два парня бегают вместе в шесть утра - это, знаете ли, о многом говорит.   
\- Ладно, я побегу, у меня еще три километра, - говорит Сэм, и - по-другому не сказать - лыбиться Стиву. - Приятно познакомиться, ТиДжей.  
ТиДжей кивает, мол, взаимно. 

Они нечасто смотрят кино, обычно находятся более интересные способы занять время, (ТиДжей немного боится, что они внезапно стали парой - скучной, банальной, смотрящей кино по воскресеньям), но ТиДжей не может не присутствовать при историческом моменте Стива Роджерса за просмотром Криминального чтива. ТиДжей распластался на диване, занимая большую его часть и положив ноги на колени Стива, который смотрит в телевизор с невероятно забавным выражением на лице.   
\- Знаешь, мне невероятно интересно, почему ты вдруг решил изучить фильмографию Тарантино. Не пойми меня неправильно, Чтиво - это классика, но - почему? То ты смотришь Звездные войны и Касабланку, а тут… - ТиДжей прерывает известную сцену танцующих Траволты и Умы Турман, и Стив скашивает на него глаза и выглядит так, как будто бы сейчас сделает какую-то гадость. Капитан, что б его, Америка. Гадость.   
И Стив начинает беспощадно щекотать стопу ТиДжея, и он начинает пинаться и бороться со смехом, и Тарантино остается забытым, хотя ТиДжей обещает в следующий раз дать Стиву досмотреть до конца. Хотя на самом деле, просто собирает для Роджерса плейлист песен из фильмов Тарантино, вот где вся кладезь мудрости.

ТиДжей слабо выстукивает на рояле то, что может быть только дальним родственником песни Леди Гаги, и считает себя неудачником. Собственно, и то, и другое - это уже какие-то естественные для него ипостаси. Он так хорошо научился говорить неправду, что забыл, как это - быть честным. Поэтому лучшее, что он может сделать - оставить все как есть и посмотреть, что из этого получится. Не пытаться быть тем, кем он быть не может по определению. Не пытаться быть тем, кого в нем видят люди. Не пытаться - не притворяться другим человеком.

\- Все как-то... слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, - говорит ТиДжей матери, когда видится с ней в следующий раз. Он не понимает, почему вообще что-либо рассказывает, особенно учитывая прошлый опыт, но его попытка изменить жизнь оставила его без каких-либо друзей вообще, он не может поговорить об этом даже на встречах анонимных наркоманов - потому что бросил туда ходить, слишком депрессивное оказалось занятие. - А как твои планы?  
\- Вопреки всеобщему мнению, - говорит Илейн, вздыхая, - я все же считаю, что у этой страны должен быть руководитель, который понимает, что нужно стране, а не его глупым амбициям. А это - сложно.   
ТиДжей тихо смеется, потому что только его мать может говорить о стране в ответ на признание сына в каких-то глубоких чувствах. И это - правильно, это хорошо, именно то, что ТиДжею всегда и нужно было. Он слишком хорошо умеет анализировать себя и все вокруг себя, и занимается этим с мазохистским наслаждением, чаще всего доводя себя до той стадии, когда нужна была только бутылка. И чем больше в его жизни что-то не соответствовало изначально заложенному плану: ты заслуживаешь этого, и у тебя будет только так (читай: не может у тебя в жизни быть что-то хорошее), тем больше ТиДжей искал причину в себе. В случае со Стивом даже искать не нужно было, все на поверхности.   
\- Ты не будешь против, если я приглашу Стива на какое-нибудь семейное мероприятие? - спрашивает Илейн, и ТиДжей, уже переключившийся на что-то другое в своей голове машинально соглашается, а потом добавляет:  
\- Чтобы бабушка посылала его за мартини и вспоминала, как хороши были послевоенные годы?

Стив приходит и уходит, но приходит, конечно, намного чаще, и ТиДжей дожидается, пока он совсем устроится в кровати со своим планшетом, все еще неуверенно тыкая в дисплей, прежде чем ТиДжей удостоверится окончательно в реальности момента (потому что ТиДжею все еще иногда кажется, что он его наркота настолько проела мозги, что создала целую жизнь вокруг детского увлечения), и только после этого, с недовольными возгласами Стива стаскивает с него остатки одежды, предвкушая. Стив не разочаровывает, ТиДжей с первого раза готов был спорить на деньги, что не такая уж и невинная фиалка этот ваш растиражированный образ, потому что то, как уверенно (и почти болезненно осторожно - ТиДжею хочется вскричать, что он не фарфоровый, что сейчас он уже практически пуленепробиваемый) Стив раскладывает его на кровати, и прикасается во всех нужных местах, и двигается внутрь-навстречу-скорее, говорит об обратном. ТиДжей кончает, но мертвой хваткой держит Стива, не давая отстраниться, не давая задуматься о своем комфорте - и это, наверное, очень глупо, но это единственный момент, в который ТиДжей позволяет себе подумать - хотя бы подумать - все те страшные вещи, которые в обычной жизни он даже не имеет в своем словаре. 

\- Я думаю, тебе нужно заниматься чем-то, что тебе нравится, - пожимает плечами Стив, и ТиДжей смотрит на него взглядом, который явно говорит: ты последний человек, кто может об этом рассуждать, Роджерс, и клянусь, если еще раз…   
\- Но правда, - тянет Стив.   
\- Что?   
\- Тебе нужно чем-то заниматься, - пожимает плечами Стив, по всей его позе видно, что он не хочет этого разговора, но раз уж сам его начал, то теперь не отделается. - Работать.   
\- Начинается. Знаешь, я не удивляюсь теперь, почему маме ты так понравился. Ты практически как она, только…   
\- Даже не начинай, даже не думай это произносить, потому что я знаю, что ты сейчас подумал, - Стив категоричен и очень смешон в этом, и ТиДжей не может не улыбнуться. 

Воскресный день, поздний воскресный день, как считает ТиДжей, и он ходит по любимому органическому супермаркету - потому что здоровая (дорогая) еда стала его новым наркотиком, он научился готовить за последние полгода так, как никогда не видел необходимости, и начал отличать пармскую ветчину от хамона, понял разницу между стеблями сельдерея и его корнем, а уже если он видел на прилавке сыры, то пропадал вовсе. ТиДжей мучительно выбирает между двумя почти идентичными баночками песто, с разницей в сроке хранения в один день, когда кто-то стучит его по плечу. Он оборачивается - имя всплывает не сразу.  
\- Привет, Сэм, - говорит он, кладя в корзинку ту банку, что свежее.   
\- Чувак, твоя корзина выглядит так, как будто ты - мать троих детей, - присвистывает Уилсон, и ТиДжей обижается, - но вообще я хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты взять по пиву и вперится в футбол на какой-нибудь непристойно большой плазме?  
ТиДжей не понимает до конца, почему говорит "хорошо", но Уилсон терпеливо ждет, пока он расплатиться за свою еду и подхватит огромные пакеты. Уже на улице Сэм протягивает ТиДжею сложенный в четыре раза листок бумаги, добавляя:   
\- Предложение с пивом все еще в силе, но мне что-то подсказывает, что ты откажешься. Я не обижусь, - коротко смеется Сэм.   
Две недели. Еще две долбаные недели Стив будет на очередном задании, и почему-то это впервые выводит ТиДжея из равновесия. 

ТиДжей идет танцевать: не потому, что в клубах легче сорваться и потом как-то это объяснить самому себе, а потому что если он врубит музыку на полную громкость в квартире, соседи вызовут полицию, а тратить время на объяснения он не собирается. И потом, танцевать в клубе как-то осознаннее, чем наедине с самим собой.   
Полчаса ТиДжей вообще не обращает внимания на людей, он двигается так, чтобы в голове не осталось ни одной лишней мысли, вообще ни одной мысли. И понимает вроде каким-то шестым чувством, что так или иначе все смотрят на него, но это как раз привычное состояние, что-то правильное и знакомое, ТиДжея уже порядком достала эта терра нова, в которую он умудрился вляпаться своим неожиданным завязом, своим правильным образом жизни и до зубного скрежета правильным Стивом Роджерсом. Возможно, он просто обманывает себя всю жизнь, и ему с таким правильным парнем - скучно. Не хватает адреналина, хотя, казалось бы.   
ТиДжей не понимает, что именно заставляет диджея включить какую-то версию Killing Me Softly, но в этот момент все настроение оказывается разрушено, и ТиДжей неожиданно находит себя зажатым в угол каким-то настырным парнишкой, упорно пытающимся расстегнуть пояс тиджеевых брюк. Он вздрагивает и неэлегантно отталкивает мальчишку, словно бы только что осознавая себя.  
Мерзкое, отвратительное чувство не проходит и на следующий день. 

Хэммонды обычно не встречаются по поводам, не связанным с семейными обедами и ужинами, и поэтому ТиДжей совершенно не готов столкнуться лоб в лоб с Дугласом, Энни и почему-то отцом в дорогом торговом центре, куда ТиДжей силком затащил Стива «за новым костюмом для работы («Честное слово, Стив, ты правда расхаживаешь по своим.. офисам в трико?»). И это выглядит даже хуже, чем ТиДжей мог предположить: он ругается со Стивом в полголоса перед манекеном, агитируя за лавандовый цвет, и Стив пытается его успокоить, и все это как в дурной комедии, когда они привычно прикасаются друг к другу, и выражение лица Бада Хэммонда бесценно чуть более, чем весь этот несчастный манекен, и Дуглас выглядит так, как будто бы на него упал кирпич посреди дня. ТиДжею не приходит в голову ничего умнее, кроме как сказать:  
\- А это, Стив, бывший Президент Соединенных Штатов Америки, Бад Хэммонд, - и ему требуется много выдержки, чтобы не заржать над выражением лица Стива.   
\- Ты не представишь нам своего друга? - улыбается отец, и ТиДжею хочется надеть Стиву на голову мешок и спрятать.   
\- Стив, - говорит Стив, протягивая руку для пожатия. Сердце ТиДжея пропускает удар, и ему хочется убежать и спрятаться где-то до тех пор, пока он не сможет до конца осознать то, что только что произошло у него в организме, этот прилив чего-то нового и бесконечного, чего-то, что он не чувствовал уже очень и очень давно. 

Они встречаются у Старбакса, и ТиДжей уже тащит два больших стакана с кофе, он все еще экспериментирует на Стиве, не может остановиться - слишком смешное у него лицо, когда он сталкивается с чем-то новым, как у ребенка, который открывает мир. Сегодня Стив открывает мокку с мятным сиропом, и делает то, что ТиДжея заставляет отшатнуться на половину улицы как минимум, он в этот момент даже не думает о реакции, это мышечная память, это рефлекс, это реакция, которая спасет его жизнь в какой момент. Стив смотрит на него открыто и без какого-либо расстройства, какое ТиДжей мог бы понять - нет, чертов Роджерс стоит посреди вашингтонской улицы, со стаканом из Старбакса, протянув раскрытую ладонь ТиДжею, и… если бы ТиДжей был тринадцатилетней школьницей, он бы был тронут и все такое, но ему тридцать, и он никогда в жизни не держал никого за руку на публике. Даже если посреди улицы, когда всем наплевать, кто он и кто Стив.   
\- Давай, ТиДжей, не будь идиотом, - говорит Стив. ТиДжей требуется очень много времени, чтобы уложить все это в своей голове.


End file.
